


Bonney & Clyde

by IheartJack0023



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9357974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IheartJack0023/pseuds/IheartJack0023
Summary: "I sense Bonnie and Clyde was two kids so good at being bad, bad, bad." Modern!AU. One-Shot. [Kid x OC]





	

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this is "Live or Die " by Lana Del Rey.

"P-please, I was just joking," stuttered out the trembling man. He was kneeling on the floor, staring up at the redhead that towered over him with wide eyes. His lip quivered as he couldn't help but focus on the feeling of the cold barrel of the gun against the skin of his temple.

"Sure didn't seem like it," replied the redhead, annoyance lacing his voice. "Bell!" He shouted while slightly tilting his head toward the back of the store.

"Coming!" Replied a feminine voice. The redhead stiffened when he heard whispering and saw a woman speaking on her cell phone with the corner of his eye. He hadn't noticed that anyone else had been in the store. He turned, moving the gun away from the cowering man and aiming it toward the woman. The woman's eyes widened. Her hands started to shake more, which caused her to drop her phone.

"You wouldn't happen to be calling the cops, would you?" He asked her. She shook her head. "Liar," he told her and then proceeded to shoot her square in the chest. He watched her fall backward, blood pooling on the floor underneath. He turned his gaze back to where the cowering man had been to find the spot empty; he scowled as he watched the man trying to make a break for the exit. He aimed at him, but before he could pull the trigger, he heard the sound of another gunshot. The man cried out in pain as he stumbled onto the floor.

The redhead turned around to see a dark-haired woman walking toward him, gun in hand. He grinned as he watched the way that her hips swayed as she grew closer to him.

"Damn, girl," he said as he placed his unoccupied hand on her waist and pulled her closer. "Have I told you how hot you look holding a gun?" The woman chuckled.

"Only a million times, darling," she said before tiptoeing up to meet his lips with her own.

"Glad to know you've got my back," he said after he pulled away, motioning his head over toward the now-dying man. He put his gun away before turning his attention back to his lover.

"Always, Kid," she said, with a slight purr to her voice.

"How about we get out of this shithole before the cops come?" He asked her. Kid placed his hand under her chin, tilting it up. "We can go somewhere real nice, Belle, and cause some more chaos; maybe we can have a little fun on the way too," he added with a wink.

"Mmm," she hummed. She holstered her gun to her thigh and then leaned into his touch. "That sounds real nice but I've got a better idea." Kid raised an eyebrow at her. He watched her bite her lip nervously.

"What is it?" He asked, gently caressing the side of her face. The affectionate gesture gave Bonnibell the confidence that she needed to speak up.

"Let's get married!" She exclaimed, her eyes boring into his. His eyes widened at her request. He pulled away from her. Bonnibell audibly whimpered. He saw the pleading look in her eyes and sighed.

"Why? We don't need any of that stuff. We're having fun riding around and doing whatever we want. There's no need to mess any of that up."

"But, Kid," she whined. He watched her lips form themselves into a cute pout and found himself struggling to say no to her.

"It would be an attestation of our love for each other. It doesn't need to be anything fancy." Kid sighed.

"Fine. Fine," he said. "But only because it's you." A grin spread across Bonnibell's face. She grabbed onto his hand, pulling him toward the exit.

"Come on," she said. "I've got a wedding dress to buy."

_Hello, pretty baby, you can be my cherry pie,  
I know what you've done, I can be your alibi._

***

Bonnibell's eyes ran left to right in a rapid repetition as she watched the scenery change from the comfort of inside the car. She had a smile on her face as her fingers ran across the cloth of the wedding dress that she wore.

"Wasn't that real fun, Kid?" She asked suddenly, turning her head to look back at the red-haired man.

"It was kinda annoying," he said. Her lips formed into a pout. He rolled his eyes. "Don't do that. As long as it makes you happy then I'm fine with it. You know I'd do anything to keep you happy." Bonnibell turned around in her seat to face him properly as a grin settled on her face.

"Aww, darling. Who knew you could be such a sappy sweetheart." A blush arose on the man's cheeks.

"Shut up!" He said. Bonnibell pulled out her phone and opened the camera on it. Setting it to video, she turned it on. She shifted with her phone so that it captured both her and her newfound husband.

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked her.

"Making home videos!" She said. "We need to make some memories for the future." Kid shook his head.

"Well, if you're gonna make videos then let's record something way more interesting than driving around in a car." Bonnibell hummed at his words. "Wanna do something fun, Bell?" He asked her with a smirk on his face. She also smirked, mirroring his own.

"What'd you have in mind?"

"You like fire, right?"

"Oh, sweetheart. Don't ask questions that you know the answer to."

_So tonight, are you gonna be my soldier?_  
Are we gonna be Bonnie and Clyde?  
It's either live or die, boy. It's either live or die.  
Are you gonna be my lover?  
Are we gonna be true love's suicide? 

***

The married couple laughed as they sat on the roof of their car. The fire from the exploded gas station not too far from them was reflected in their eyes. Bonnibell grinned; she had her phone in one hand recording the sight before her and a bottle of liquor in the other. She passed the bottle to Kid, keeping her phone in a good angle. He took a sip of the drink before turning to look at the woman who sat beside him.

The way that the light of the fire caressed her skin made him want to devour her.

"Ain't it pretty?" she asked.

"Yeah," Kid agreed. "But not as pretty as you." He moved forward and ran his lips against her neck. Her breath caught in her throat at the action and she lowered her arms, letting her phone rest against her lap.

"Kid," she said in a breathy voice. He moved his lips next to her ear.

"You know I can't help it; you just look so damn good." She moaned at the sound of his words. He tangled his left hand in her hair and turned her face toward him so that he could capture her lips in his.

The kisses were rough and she pushed against him trying to be the dominant one in the situation, but after a few minutes she conceded to his touch. She let him push her down to lay onto the roof of the car. She smirked. She had never done it there before.

_I be murdering, murdering just for fun,  
Murdering, murdering one by one._

***

Bonnibel bit her lower lip as she sat on the checkout count of the gas station store. She placed her hands on the counter, turning her body to face the store manager. She leaned forward to give him a full view of her cleavage. She smirked as she saw his eyes wander down her body.

"Like what you see?" She asked him. His eyes wandered back up to meet her own. His eyes were wide and his mouth was dry. The situation seemed unreal to him.

"I'd think twice about looking at her like that," he heard a masculine voice growl. A man with red hair walked toward him.

The manager's eyes widened as he saw the man pull out a gun and aim it at him. The manager started to quiver upon the sight of the weapon. He tried to stutter an apology, but before he could get the second syllable of 'sorry' out, there was a bullet embedded in his forehead.

Bonnibell sighed and turned around to look at Kid with a pout on her face.

"You never let me have any fun," she whined. Kid walked up to her, pushing her legs open so that he could stand in between them.

"That's because you're mine," he said as he grabbed her hair and pulled it back roughly. She gasped at the sudden roughness. He pressed his lips against her neck, grazing his teeth against the skin. "You're mine," he growled, "and only mine."

_Baby, I can't go it alone, 'cause you're the one that I want._

***

Bonnibell laughed as she sat in the passenger seat of the car right beside Kid who sat in the driver's seat. Police sirens echoed in their ears as their car sped as fast as it could along the highway.

"Now this is fun," she said loudly so that he could hear her over the sirens. He didn't respond.

"Kid," she whined. But he simply remained silent. She realized that he was upset with her since it was her fault that they were in this situation in the first place; but, still, she really did not like being ignored. She didn't care what the reasoning behind it was; she would not be ignored.

Bonnibell leaned over the stick shift and closer to him. She placed her hand on his right knee and ran it slowly up his thigh, tracing circles on his leg with her fingers along the way. She looked up at his face to see his expression, but it hadn't changed. She sighed in frustration. The lack of reaction just gave her more of an incentive to go on.

She continued to trace her fingers upward, only stopping when they landed on his crotch.

"Stop that," Kid said in a threatening voice. She pouted at him, moving her face right next to his.

"Why?" She asked in an innocent tone.

"We're literally in the middle of a car chase." Bonnibell giggled.

"Like I care about that," she purred. She leaned a little closer to him so that her lips could brush against his skin. She ran her lips across his check, upward to his ear. "All I care about is that your full attention isn't on me." She nibbled the bottom of his earlobe which elicited a groan from him. "Because I'm all that matters," she said as she slipped her hand into his pants.

"Dammit Bell," he breathed out. "You're going to be the death of me." Bonnibell hummed at the words.

"Well, I sure hope so."

_I can take you higher, I can get you hooked on love and desire._

***

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," Bonnibell cursed to herself as she paced back and forth in the motel room.

The small, cheap television that sat on an old television stand ran in the background.

"The notorious Eustass 'Captain' Kid," it said, "has finally been captured. Though his accomplice, known as Bonney, was able to escape. More about this story later tonight."

"Shit, shit, shit," Bonnibell cursed to herself. This was all her fault, she knew.

_I sense Bonnie and Clyde was two kids  
So good at being bad, bad, bad._

***

Kid smirked as he walked away from the prison with a gun in his hands. He knew that his Bonnibell would find a way to get him out. He knew that she would always pull through for him just like he always would for her. That was just the way it had to be because she meant the world to him as much as he meant the world to her.

The sight of her waiting for him on the bed of a motel room with a smile on her face brought him a huge sense of comfort. He walked forward and embraced her as if it was their last moment together and then kissed her like he hadn't seen her for a lifetime.

"I missed you so much, darling," she told him once they had pulled away from their kiss.

"I missed you too," he told her as he ran his hands across her cheeks.

They loved each other, they knew, like no one else had ever loved before.

_Are we gonna be Bonnie and Clyde?  
It's either live or die, boy. It's either live or die._


End file.
